


Chocolate And Cinnamon

by nishanightray



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishanightray/pseuds/nishanightray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il ragazzo s’interruppe e lanciò uno sguardo perplesso alla tazza; quando se la portò alle labbra, un fortissimo odore di cannella lo inebriò. Muscoli e nervi si rilassarono immediatamente. Il vapore caldo che saliva dalla cioccolata gli appannò e bagnò gli occhiali. Kidou sospirò e lasciò che Gouenji glieli sfilasse delicatamente dal viso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate And Cinnamon

La luce del salone era ancora accesa. Kidou stava riguardando alcuni schemi al computer.

Gouenji sospirò appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta. Aveva sempre ammirato la serietà e l’impegno che Kidou metteva in ciò che faceva. Quella cura ai dettagli era una prova dell’amore che provava per il calcio -e ora per la squadra di ragazzi che Endou gli aveva affidato- e Gouenji non l’avrebbe amato se fosse stato diverso da così.

Però era già quasi mezzanotte.

«Ehi» disse, piano. «Perché non stacchi? Puoi continuare domattina.»

Kidou non mosse gli occhi dallo schermo del pc.

«Arrivo tra poco, comincia ad andare.»

Gouenji scosse il capo e si avvicinò facendo attenzione a non versare la tazza di cioccolata calda che aveva nella mano sinistra. La appoggiò sul tavolo e si accucciò dietro di lui, circondandogli la vita con le braccia e le gambe.

«Non voglio. Il letto sarà freddo senza di te» mormorò, sfiorandogli la nuca con il naso.

Quando lavorava Kidou legava i capelli in alto, nella stessa pettinatura che portava da ragazzo; ora però i suoi capelli erano più lunghi, ed alcune ciocche sfuggivano al codino e gli ricadevano soffici ai lati. Gouenji ne prese una tra le dita e la baciò dolcemente. Kidou non parve badargli, era troppo concentrato sul lavoro. Gouenji sbuffò, stese il braccio in avanti e chiuse di scatto il pc. Kidou sussultò, improvvisamente strappato via ai suoi pensieri e all’ipnotica luce dello schermo. Sbatté in paio di volte gli occhi dietro le lenti degli occhiali sottili prima di realizzare cos’era successo.

«Shuuya, tu…» sembrava sul punto di arrabbiarsi, ma Gouenji sapeva cosa fare. Spostò la tazza in avanti e la posizionò proprio sotto il naso di Kidou.

Il ragazzo s’interruppe e lanciò uno sguardo perplesso alla tazza; quando se la portò alle labbra, un fortissimo odore di cannella lo inebriò. Muscoli e nervi si rilassarono immediatamente. Il vapore caldo che saliva dalla cioccolata gli appannò e bagnò gli occhiali. Kidou sospirò e lasciò che Gouenji glieli sfilasse delicatamente dal viso.

«Giochi sporco» borbottò, ma le sue labbra erano piegate in un sorriso.

«La cioccolata calda non è mai contro le regole» replicò Gouenji. Era probabilmente soddisfatto di essere riuscito a distrarlo. «E so che ti piace la cannella.»

«Amo la cannella» disse Kidou. Prese un sorso di cioccolata, si ustionò appena la punta della lingua. Rabbrividì sentendola scivolare in gola, calda e dolce. Ne bevve un altro po’ e il cioccolato rimase attaccato alle sue labbra. Gouenji rise. Gli prese il mento tra le dita e voltò leggermente il suo viso in modo da poterlo baciare; leccò delicatamente le sue labbra e poi fece scivolare la lingua dentro la sua bocca, contro il palato che sapeva di zucchero. Le dita di Kidou si strinsero sulla tazza. Gouenji si staccò, ma restò vicino, con gli occhi fissi nei suoi.

«Dopo andiamo a letto» sussurrò. L’aroma di cannella invadeva la stanza. Kidou annuì e lo baciò di nuovo.

**Author's Note:**

> Finalmente sono riuscita a fare un account su questo sito, sono molto soddisfatta ;u; Adesso devo capire bene come funziona... intanto sono riuscita a postare per la prima volta, evviva!  
> Spero di poter usare molto questo account anche per postare fic in inglese ~  
> Roby


End file.
